


Changes

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Health Issues, Hospitalization, M/M, heart problems, wash helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: When Grif suffers a heart attack that almost takes his life, the doctors tell him his worst fears; he can’t be eating his junk food anymore and he has to exercise or another heart attack could kill him. Wash steps up to help out but it’s gonna be like pulling teeth to get Grif to change his unhealthy ways.





	1. Chapter 1

Simmons woke up to Grif vomiting in their mater bathroom in their bedroom. He frowned, getting up and checking on him, opening the door. “You ok?” Grif was catching his breath as he flushed the toilet and stood shakily. “I think so. I think I just ate something bad last night. I wasn’t feeling great last night either.” Simmons came over, checking his temperature with his hand before Grif swatted it away. “I’m fine mom, geez.” Simmons glared softly at him. “I think you have a cold. You feel cool and clammy.” “Well then I’ll take some cold medication and I’ll be fine.” “Alright but stay away from the baby. I don’t want him sick too.” “Noted. You’re on baby duty.”

On cue the baby monitor sparked to life, Noah crying coming through it. Grif smiled to Simmons. “And there’s your first baby duty.” Simmons sighed as he walked out of the room, putting his worry of Grif behind him.

Grif managed to get Gavin ready for school, making him a microwave breakfast sandwich with a glass of orange juice. He winced as he moved his shoulder. It hurt and it went down his arm. Was that a bad sign? He’s not sure he just rubbed and stretched his arm and forgot about it.

With Gavin at school and Noah at Daycare they made their way to work. Tucker waved to the two as they came in from the elevator and walked into the bullpen. “Yo, you guys free this weekend?” Grif huffed. “Depends. Is there food involved?” “Uh Yeah. We’re having a BBQ. Since this Friday is the kids last day of school before summer vacation I figured we could celebrate.” Simmons smiled as he walked to his desk. “Sounds fun.”

Grif smiled from his desk as well, starting to get things together for the day. “Definitely. We’ll definitely show-“ He gasped, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breath, like someone was clenching his heart in their first. He collapsed, terrified of what was happening, he could barely breath.

Simmons was suddenly in his vision, worried and just as terrified as Grif felt. He felt his shaking hands on his face and chest. “Grif! Oh my god! What’s happening?!” Grif could barely barely talk and Simmons turned to the crowd around them. “Someone call 911 now!” Wash was next to him, a bottle of aspirin in hand. “Tucker is calling them now. Have Grif take two of these, it can help his heart attack.”

Simmons didn’t ask how he knew it was a heart attack (probably from some sort of project freelancer training) and quickly got two out of the clear bottle, nearly stuffing them into Grifs mouth. “Swallow these, please.” Grif complied, his vision was blurry and his head was swimming. He wanted to complain about the chalky taste but there was bigger issues going on.

He’s not sure when he passed out but he woke suddenly to EMTs kneeling over him. One of them spoke. “He’s conscious! Let’s get him in!” He felt a hand holding his so tight is was painful. He assumed it was Simmons and he’s was right when he heard Wash.

“Simmons, you have to let go and let the paramedics do their job, you can follow them to the hospital.” One if the EMTs asked. “Who are you in relation to the patient?” “I’m his husband, please, can I ride in the ambulance?” “Yeah. Follow us.”

He felt jostled around, feeling an uncomfortable bed below him, a stretcher he thinks. Eventually he’s seeing the metallic ceiling of the ambulance, Simmons in his vision with shaking hands and bloodshot eyes. “You’re gonna be ok.” Grif didn’t have the strength to talk so he held his hand tight as he could. Simmons swallowed the lump of worry that built in his throat and kissed his hand as the ambulance started moving.

Everything was a blur. He knew he was going into surgery when the gas mask came over his face before it went black.

Out in the waiting room Simmons was sitting in one of the chairs. Knees burning and hands shaking, waiting for others to arrive. He wanted to call Kai but he wasn’t sure if he was emotionally able too right now. He’s never imagined a world without Grif or if he would ever be without him. And now that it’s a possibility, it’s fucking terrifying, to the point it makes him nauseous.

Suddenly a slender hand was in his face with a bottle of water. He looked up and saw a young nurse with a sad smile. “Here officer, you look like you need it. Is it your partner in surgery?” He took the water with a shaking hand. “Yeah.” “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” “Heart attack. He just…collapsed at work.” “I’m guessing he’s I’m important to you. Been partners long?”

Simmons took in a shaking breath. “Yeah. He’s…he’s my husband.” “Oh. I didn’t even realize. When I said partner I meant..oh…oh I’m so sorry.” “It’s ok. I forgot I was even wearing my uniform. It all just happened so fast.” “Well if it helps we have some of the best cardiologists. He’s in good hands.”

“Simmons!” He heard Wash who was coming in with Tucker. Wash went to him quickly, hugging him tightly. “Any updates?” Simmons shook his head, wiping his eyes. “No. Nothing. He’s been in surgery for a half hour.” “Have you called Kai?” Simmons shook his head, green eyes welling up as he wiped at them. “Fuck..no. I…I can’t.” Wash gave him another hug. “It’s ok. I can call her. You just rest.”

Tucker just watched as Wash took control of the situation but that was always his thing. He watched as his husband walked out of the entrance, phone in hand.

Tucker sat next to him, resting his forearms on his knees. “Fuck, it’s not even noon.” “If he dies I’ll be a single father.” Simmons said, in shock. His hands shook and he felt a panic attack coming on. Tucker was going to try to stay positive for him but Simmons was already running off to have his panic attack in peace, leaving Tucker alone and confused and not wanting to lose his friend.

No.

His family.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
When Grif woke up, he woke up to someone holding his hand tightly (he assumes Simmons, he doesn’t have the energy to look over) and his chest hurting but at least this hurt he can place. He knew he had a heart attack, he knew he got surgery which is why his chest hurts and burns like someone cut into him…because they did.

He groaned weakly, trying to get Simmons attention which didn’t tale much effort. Simmons saw he was awake and stood quickly from the chair. “You’re awake! I’ll call the doctor!” He presses the call nurse button and Simmons was back in his vision, green eyes full of worry and tears. “I thought I was going to lose you.” Grif gave a weak smile, his voice rough. “Gonna take more than that to get rid of me.” Simmons wanted to smile at that but tears fell instead. He wiped them away quickly as the door opened, a nurse walking in. “Oh good, he’s awake. Dexter, how are you feeling?”

Grif gave her a look. “No one ever calls me by my first name unless I’m in trouble. Friends call me Grif. Can I have some water?” “Yes of course.” She got a water bottle from the closet and opened it, handing it to him carefully, only letting go once he has it.

Once he took three long gulps he handed it to Simmons weakly. Simmons got the gist and took the bottle, placing it on the desk. The nurse smiled. “Alrightie, how are you feeling? Do you need pain medication?” “A little would be nice.” “And I see you are alert and talking so that takes care of the other questions. One question that I do have to ask is do you remember why you’re here?”

“A heart attack? I heard Wash say something about it when I collapsed.” She nodded. “Good, Good. I’ll let the doctor know and he’ll be in shortly.”

Simmons sighed, running his hands through his hair, standing. “I should let Kai know.” Grifs eyes got wide, even with his exhaustion. “Kai is here?” “Wash called her while you were in surgery. She’s in the waiting room.” Simmons gave him one more concerned look and walked out of the hospital room.

Grif was alone and he wondered what this meant. How bad was his heart? How long has it been this way?

He wasn’t alone long when Kai burst in, eyes blood shot and make up a mess from her worry and tears as she hugged her brother. “Oh my god! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Grif gave a weak smile. “No promises.”

Another walked in, an older looking doctor. “Grif, how are you feeling?” Grif sighed, it was gonna be like this all day wasn’t it? “I feel like someone cut me open but I’m fine.” He said with some sarcasm. “Well you had quite the major heart attack. You flatlined twice. Were you aware of the high cholesterol levels you had?” Grif frowned, fearing where this was going. “No.”

The Doctor sighed. “Well it’s was extremely high. It’s what caused the heart attack. What happened is that it blocked the heart from getting the blood flow it needs. We cleaned up what we could but the rest is up to you. We do have some artificial alternatives but those are a last resort. Can you tell me what your diet is like?”

Kai gave him a look, chuckling. “Busted dude.” Grif sighed. “Define diet?” The doctor smiled. “Well what do you eat on a normal basis? How much water are you getting? That sort of thing.” Grif looked at the bed, for the first time in his life, he felt shameful about his junk food diet. “None? I hate vegetables and I pretty much live on Dr. Pepper.” Simmons spoke up. “He’s a bit of a junk food junkie.”

The doctor nodded. “Well that explains that. That’s actually a good thing in this case because that means those cholesterol levels can be fixed fairly easily with diet changes alone. We may not need to prescribe anything. But Grif, is you have another heart attack I can’t guarantee that you’ll make it through. Your heart has been severely damaged by this attack so it may not be able to handle another. You need to change your diet and start eating healthier or you may end up in our morgue.”

Grif stayed silent, letting it sink in. He technically died. Twice. And if he may not make it a third time, he may not get that lucky. Fuck, he actually needs to eat healthy and start exercising. “Fuck…” he said quietly.

Once he was finally able to leave, by wheelchair, which was fine with him. It hurt to move. Simmons helped him into the car and Grif remembered. “What do we tell Gavin? Where are the kids anyway?” Simmons got in the driver side (thanking god Tucker was able to bring his car for him) “the truth. He’s old enough to understand. Right now Tucker and Wash are watching the kids until tomorrow. That way you can rest without any worry.” Grif just nodded, too exhausted and sore to put much more thought into it.

They stopped by the pharmacy for the antibiotics and pain medication before heading home. They got home and it was a slow walk to the bedroom where he winced as he laid down.

He saw Simmons just staring, as if he may disappear. Grif reached out. “Hey. I’m still here.” Simmons sat on the bed, Grif could feel his hand shaking in his. “For how long? The doctor said if you have another heart attack you won’t be as lucky as you were this time.” “I don’t want to think about that. Can you just..lay down with me? I just want to sleep.” “Yeah. You should take your medication though. I’ll get it.”

It wasn’t more then thirty seconds before Simmons was back with the two orange bottles and a bottle of water. Once the pills were swallowed, Simmons started dressing out of his uniform before getting into bed carefully and gently holding Grif close. Grif snuggled best he could, not wanting to think about the changes he needs to make and the likelihood of dying which is now staggeringly high.

He didn’t get much sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

  
After a month and a half of healing the doctor cleared Grif for light exercise. Which he was dreading. He’s diet nearly started as soon as he got home from the hospital with Simmons feeding him soup and other light things. Which he could live with. That means the healthy food hasn’t started yet.

And when it did start, it started fights as Simmons attempted to get him to eat a salad. Grif just stared at him. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Simmons shushed him, Gavin eating his own dinner and Noah in his high chair as Simmons was feeding him his baby food. “Grif, language, our children are present.” “That doesn’t answer my question. Of everything you want to me start with, you give me my most hated food?”

“Excuse me, I don’t want you to die.” “Well excuse me, I’m not eating it. You eat the rabbit food. I’m going to bed.” He stood. Simmons looked at him, worried. “It’s only six o’clock.” Grif ignored him as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Gavin frowned. “Is dad gonna be ok?” Simmons sighed. “Yeah. He’s just stubborn.” “Yeah. And he’s right. Vegetables suck.” Simmons gaped at him. “Gavin.. do not encourage that. He needs to eat healthy. At least you eat some of them.” Gavin shrugged and resumed eating his dinner. Simmons went back to feeding Noah who smiled as he ate his peas. Simmons huffed with his own smile. “At least you eat your vegetables.”

Once dinner was done and Noah was asleep in his crib for the night Simmons checked on Grif, gently opening their door and seeing a lump under the blankets.

He walked in, sitting down on the bed. “Grif, I just want you to be healthy.” “And I just want to eat the foods I want but we can’t get what we want.” “Well if you keep eating the way you do you could die. I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to be a single father and I don’t want the kids to grow up without you.”

Grif threw the blanket off, sitting up, wiping away his tears. “I know. I don’t want to die either. I’m..I’m fucking terrified.” He said thickly, looking away and wiping his eyes. Simmons reached out and held his hands. “I know. Believe me, I am too. And this might seem impossible but we’re all here to help you…but you have to make an attempt to actually eat healthy. We can give you all the help in the world but it’ll be pointless if you don’t accept the help.”

Grif took in a shaking breath. “I’m not sure I can do this. I’m not sure I’ve even eaten a vegetable.” “Well there’s lots of them. And lots of fruits, statistically there has to be a few you do like or even tolerate eating.” Grif sighed. “I guess. I’m not really hungry right now. This is so fucking stressful dude.” He leaned against Simmons and Simmons put his arm around him. “I know.”

The next day at work everyone could tell Grif was feeling down. He barely talked with anyone. Wash even tried to cheer him up with freckles which always seemed to work but today it didn’t.

That’s when Simmons pulled him aside to talk in the evidence room. Wash frowned. “Is everything ok?” Simmons sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Not really. Grifs getting really depressed about this new diet he needs to start. He has no idea how to do it or what to do. He has eaten in two days. He’s just survived on coffee.” Wash was very worried. “Did you want me to help him with his new diet and exercise?”

“I’d love that but it would be asking a lot. I know he won’t listen to anything.” “Trust me. If I can get my kids to eat healthy I’m sure I can get him to eat healthy.” Simmons smiled. “Really? You’d help out?” “Of course! Grif is one of my best friends. And honestly I wouldn’t trust Carolina with this, she’s a bit..” “intense?” “Eh yeah. So if Grif doesn’t mind taking a week off to help get a new schedule going then it’s no problem.”

Simmons smiled. “Good. I’m sure he won’t have an issue. It’s more time with Noah, he hates he has to be away from the kids so much because of work.” Wash smiled, feeling incredibly and naively hopeful. “Great! I’ll let the captain know and together we can take a weeks vacation to get it going. I’ll start putting together charts tonight!” Simmons smiled. “Thank you so much-“

They were cut off as the door opened, Donuts giggling and Ortezs weak protests. “Donut we are at work-“ He saw Wash and Simmons and blushed, Donut hanging around his neck, still kissing it. “Oh. Hello.” Washs eyes were wide. “Captain.” Donut saw them, smiling. “Oh hey guys!” Simmons blushed deeply as well. “Hello Donut…we’ll leave you guys alone.”

The two awkwardly walked out of the room as Donut locked the door, Wash and Simmons jogging up the stairs to the bullpen. Wash gave a weak chuckle. “I’ll guess I’m asking him later.” Simmons gave a nod, a small chuckle himself. “Thanks again. I just don’t want to lose him. Especially to his stubbornness.” Wash gave a softer smile. “We don’t want to lose him either. I promise, I’ll do all I can to help him.”

Later that night as the kids were getting ready for bed and Tucker was doing dishes, he saw the papers and binders on the table Wash brought out along with his laptop he never used. “Uh babe? What’s all that?” Wash smiled. “Remember when I told you I was helping Grif with a new diet and exercise?” “Yeah.”

“Well I’m putting together a nice simple to follow chart for both food and exercise and what to avoid along with what treats he can have-“ “Nerd.” Wash gave him a look. “He needs the help. Would you rather he die?” “Obviously not.” “Then let me be a nerd and help him. With my charts.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to vent about my own weight loss journey and it sucks but unfortunately important.

When Grifs vacation started he was both excited and dreading it. It’s more time with his kids but he’s going to be doing work because Wash was going to be over every day getting him to eat healthy and introduce him to working out.

He sighed as he got out of bed, having been awake since Simmons left for work and woke up later to Noah crying in the baby monitor.

He walked down the hall and into Noah’s room. He was standing and crying, he sounded hungry and probably dirty. He picked him up. “Morning to you too bud.” He got Noah a clean diaper and heard the TV with cartoons, Gavin was awake.

He put Noah in his play area, Gavin on the couch, eating chips. Grif gave him a look. “Is that from my stash?” Gavin frowned. “I was hungry.” “Well give them here, I’ll make you something.” Gavin reluctantly gave them back as Grif walked into the kitchen, getting Gavin a breakfast sandwich with a glass of milk and a banana and Noah a snack of his own.

He brought it in, ruffling his red hair. “Here ya go.” Gavin started digging in right away as Grif went and got a bit of coffee from the leftover Simmons made.

As he put in his three sugars there was a knock on his door. Gavin already answering it as Gavin announced who he already knew. “Uncle Wash is here! He has food!”

Grif walked in and saw him holding at lest four bags of food and a smile. “Uh that’s a lot of food.” Wash smiled as he carried them into the kitchen. “I got as many vegetables and fruits I could. I really want to find the ones you like.” “What happens with the ones I don’t like?” “I can take them home.” Wash looked at the mug he was holding. “Is that coffee?”

“Yeah. Want some?” “I’m good but you really shouldn’t be having that with heart problems. Caffeine is pretty bad for your heart if you have issues.” Grif frowned, holding the coffee protectively. “It’s just one mug, chill.” “That’s not what Simmons has told me.”

Grif frowned. Half the days he’s been using coffee instead of food, too scared to eat what he likes. Wash frowned. “I just want what’s best for you so..” He gently took it from Grifs hands. “Your new diet will start with this. No caffeine. You can have tea and an occasional soda but they can’t have caffeine.” He said as he poured it down the sink before getting a glass and filling it with water and handing it to him. “Here. You’ll be drinking a lot more of this.”

Grif sighed, taking the glass of water. “Fuck my life.” He drank the water and watched as Wash started setting up various vegetables of every shape and size and color. Ones he’s not even sure he’s seen before.

Wash turned. “Ok. We’re going to start from simple ones you’ve at least seen before to ones you may not have heard of. Let’s start easy. Where’s your pans?”

Wash cooked up a storm, Grif watching and helping Noah and Gavin until he was done and he was serving him a plate of Green beans, Asparagus and Spinach.

Wash smiled. “Ok, you probably know all these vegetables, I’ve cooked them in butter and fresh garlic. Think of it as a taste test, you don’t need to eat all of them.” Grif stared at the plate in front of him, poking at the asparagus.

He picked one up with his fork, stabbing it and taking a careful bite. He hasn’t spit it out so Wash takes it as a good sign. Grif shrugged. “It’s alright. More garlic would be great.” “That’s actually really good, garlic is really good for heart health.”

Grif actually finished the asparagus which Wash was so happy about but he moved onto green beans and it wasn’t the same, wincing as he ate it. “Ech. No. Awful. No amount of cooking will help. And I can already tell you I’m going to hate the spinach.” “What if it was in something?” “Like what?”  
“Like a stuffed chicken?” Grif nodded. “I’d be more willing to try it.”

Wash nodded. “Alright. Noted.” The oven dinged and he quickly got out what he was cooking. Grif raised an eyebrow. Wash examined as he brought the bowl over. “Kale chips.” Grif just stared at them. Wash gave him a look. “It’s not going to hurt you to try one.” Grif made a face as he picked one up and bit it, making a face before putting it back down. “So wrong. Why would you betray me like that?” He teased. Wash rolled his eyes as he took the plate away. “It’s noted. No kale.”

Wash went back and started cutting an Avacado and setting it nicely on a plate with some hot sauce before bringing it. Grif looked at it. Wash smiled. “It’s an avacado. You can make them into a lot of things, even dip.” Grif gave a huff before trying a slice and wincing. “Dear god, even with the hot sauce it’s fucking bland as hell.” “We can make it into something else.” “God I hope so.”   
“Let’s move onto salads.” Grif whined. “Salad? I hate salad. “ “once again, you can make a salad however you want. I brought different types of lettuce and toppings and dressings. You can chose all of it.”

Grif shrugged. “I guess that’s not so bad.” Wash brought over several types of lettuce samples. Grif tried the leafy one and winced. “Ech. No.” He tried another and same reaction but when he got to iceberg he didn’t mind it. It was crunchy and had a good texture.

Wash smiled. “Good. Ok, what vegetables?” Grif chose tomatoes (because that was one vegetable he liked, the few he had growing up) and cucumbers because they’re basically just crunchy water.

Grif frowned, seeing his selection of dressings. “Where’s the ranch?” “Sorry. No creamy dressings. They load up on unnecessary calories. Italian has a nice spice to it.” “I guess I’ll try that one.” Grif used it, nearly drowning his salad in it before taking a bite. “Ok. This isn’t that bad. Not great but I can tolerate it.” “That’s Great! After that we can start on fruits! And for dinners do you like fish?”

Grif shrugged as he ate his salad. “I grew up around it so yeah.” “Great, if Simmons doesn’t mind I can make you dinner to introduce it into your diet. Fish is very good for your heart. And once Simmons is home we can start exercise.” Grif frowned. “Fucking great.”

When Simmons got home Wash didn’t waste any time. He had Grif get ready with his best tennis shoes, shorts and a tank top. Grif dreaded this. He hated exercise. He hated how it made him feel (sore and borderline wanting to die along with feeing bad about himself from judgy eyes on the streets) and he hated that it made you sweaty, he hated you always had to keep doing it to keep up with it. Just…everything.

Wash started him off on jogging. Light jogging, thank fucking god. But it was still a bitch and he felt self-conscious, especially next to Wash who worked out everyday and it showed.

While he was panting like he was going to have an asthma attack Wash was cool as the cucumber he ate in his salad.

Wash stopped, handing him the bottle of water. “Here. You sound like you need a break.” Grif nodded, still panting, hands resting on knees. “Fuck…exercise sucks.” “We’ve only been jogging ten minutes.” “Fuuuucckk.” He whined.

The jogged for an entire hour and when Grif got home the first thing he did was start the shower and set to cold because this jogging-in-mid-June thing is bullshit.

He heard Simmons and Wash talking and saw Gavin playing his video games on the big TV in the living room and assumed Noah was with Simmons so he stumbled to bed on his noodle legs and collapsed onto his bed with a whine.

Fuck his stupid heart and it’s stupid problems and fuck this living bullshit.

He doesn’t really mean that last one but fuck is he sore.

He was dead asleep by the time Simmons came in and got ready for bed himself.

This was just his first day of vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really hit close to home with me. Working out is hard, eating healthy is hard and it’s fucking hard to lose weight.   
> But you can’t give up.

  
Wash had been coming over for nearly the entire week, getting Grif to eat healthy, work out and set up the habit of it all.

And Grif hated it.

He’s not sure he’s ever been this sore. He’s hungry for his food, not the healthy crap. Although it fills him up, it’s not satisfying. Even though he can tolerate a salad now doesn’t mean he likes it.

He felt his depression getting the better of him, Thursday he only got out of bed to take care of Noah or else he would have been there until Wash dragged his ass out.

By Sunday he was refusing to get out of bed, no coxing of Simmons could help. He starts work tomorrow and he hasn’t lost a pound of fat. What was all the healthy eating for any way? And the exercise? It’s not fucking working and he’s never been ashamed of being overweight but working out next to Wash who looked like he came out of a teen magazine “hunk of the month” section while he’s just a tub, jiggling as he jogged next to him.

He tried the scale again and it was the same. He felt angry tears well up as he marched back to bed.

He got his phone and googled how to make himself throw up and when anorexia sets in. He didn’t have the energy to do either.

Work started Monday, he reluctantly got out of bed, took care of Noah as Simmons handled Gavin before getting them to daycare. He almost forgot about his issues when he was getting a cup of coffee in the break room but Simmons taking it out of his hands with a soft glare. “You heard what Wash said, no caffeine.”

Grif huffed. “It’s just one mug, calm the fuck down. I haven’t had one in a week.” “And you won’t have any more. I’m sorry but you can’t. It could damage your heart even more.” “Oh my god, it’s fucking fine. I’ve been eating all that healthy shit, it’s fine. I think I earned a cup of coffee.” “No. You’re not getting any, I’m sorry.”

Grif watched as Simmons poured his drink down the sink and that’s what did it. He felt angry tears well up as he stomped away.

Wash saw it and frowned as he came in. “Is everything alright?” Simmons sighed. “He wanted a cup of coffee but he can’t have caffeine with his heart.” “Maybe I can talk to him later.” “That would be great. He doesn’t seem to listen to me, I think he’s been depressed, he didn’t get out of bed all day yesterday.”

Wash frowned. “I’ll definitely have a talk with him.” Wash walked out and went look but didn’t find him in the bathroom or evidence locker. He traveled more and found him on the roof, a few snack cakes and chips around him as he sat against the wall smoking a cigarette.

Wash quickly walked over, ripping the cigarette out of his hand. “Are you out of your mind?! Smoking when your heart is already damaged? It could kill you!” Grif didn’t have the energy to be angry at him, he just shrugged, eyes sad and red. “That was kinda the fucking point.” Wash frowned, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. “What’s going on? You’ve been doing so well!”

Grif stood, angry tears in his eyes. “What’s going on? What’s going on is that I can’t lose a fucking pound! I’ve been eating all this healthy shit all week and working my fucking ass off, being sore as fuck and for what? I miss my food but I can’t eat that because I’ll fucking die but fuck if I can lose an ounce of weight. I feel like jabba the hut compared to you! I’m just a fat ass that’s going to die a fat ass.”

Wash frowned. “Wait…you feel bad with me when we exercise? Why? I mean, I’m not trying to make you feel bad, I’m trying to help you.” Grif wiped his eyes. “I know, it’s just…you’re this fucking model compared to me. You’re fit, you have the blond hair, the blue eyes. And I just feel..awful compared to that.”

Wash walked closer. “Grif, I don’t want you to compare yourself to anyone and I’m sorry I made you feel that way without realizing it. But Grif, it’s not about losing weight or being thin. It’s about being healthy. And you could lose a lot of weight and still be thick and that’s ok. As long as you’re healthy and alive is what matters.”

Grif wiped his eyes but suddenly felt arms around him, hugging him tightly. Wash spoke quietly. “You’re my family. I don’t want to lose you.” Grif sniffled, hugging back, letting himself enjoy the embrace. When Wash pulled away he held his hand out. “The cigarettes.”

Grif grumbled, handing over the crumbled pack of death sticks. “Take all my fun away.” The rest of the day Wash kept an eye on Grif and worried. He was still eating his normal snack cakes and chips and soda. He knew it was likely comfort eating but it made him worry. How the hell can he get Grif to eat his vegetables for the long term?

That night he vented his thoughts to Tucker as they got ready for bed. “I have no idea what to do. He knows he could die if he keeps up that lifestyle but refuses to accept long term help. I can’t babysit him his entire life!” Tucker turned off the shower, getting out and starting to dry off. “Well, maybe you have to get creative. Aren’t smoothies healthy?” “If they’re homemade.”

Tucker shrugged, putting the towel around his waist. “You could try that, it would get him to eat spinach.” Wash nodded. “True. If the taste of the vegetables are hidden that would work. It does work on Makenzie and Hailey. But what about exercise?” Tucker shrugged. “That I don’t know. Try and find something that fun that’s also good exercise?” Wash sighed. “I have a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a struggle to figure out what would help Grif. Every other day he would skip his normal health food he has to eat for his normal snacks and then repeat the same cycle.

But watching his own daughters play one of the video games gave him an idea. They were playing Just Dance and it looked like a lot of fun, even Tucker who isn’t the biggest fan of working out, was dancing with them.

Wash walked quietly away and called Simmons. He picked up quickly. “Hey Wash.” “Hey, what game console do you guys have?” “A PS4, why?” “Ok. Because I think I know how to get Grif exercising. Do you guys have the webcam for it?” “No.” “Ok. I’ll handle everything, just trust me, ok?”

“Yeah, sure. As long as it keeps Grif healthy I’ll do whatever you want.” “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” “Alright Wash. Have a good night.” “You too.” Wash said before hanging up and then immediately looking up healthy smoothie recipes and other healthy recipes that make the foods more like snack foods.

Wash was over Simmons house the next day, bringing the family with him who helped carry bags. Tucker knocked on the door as he had a free hand. Simmons answered, Noah in his arms chewing on a teething ring. “Oh, hey guys. That’s a lot of bags.”

Wash smiled. “I think I found a way to get Grif to eat healthy and exercise.” “He’s in the kitchen with Gavin.” Wash handed his bags to Tucker and walked inside and into the kitchen. “Hey.” Grif waved to him. “Hey.” He was helping Gavin with homework. Gavin saw Wash and perked up. “Hi Uncle Wash. Since they’re here does that mean I don’t have to do my homework?”

Grif gave him a look. “No. That means we’re taking a break but you’re still doing your homework. It’s your fault you ended up in this mess.” Gavin pouted. Wash went to Grif. “So I think I found a way to get you to eat what you need and still enjoy it. And exercise.” “Oh? And what’s that exactly?”

Tucker walked in, placing the bags on the table as Wash took out the box inside. “I got you a blender. This way you can eat healthy in the way you like. You can add spinach and blueberries and mango and you won’t be able to tell your eating vegetables. I even printed out some recipes for you.”

Grif looked at it, seeing it was called “magic bullet” as it was small and convenient, didn’t have to mess up another cup as he could take this with him. He saw Wash unloading various vegetables and fruits ready for juicing.

Grif gave a smile. “Ok…and what’s the exercise?” Wash tugged on his arm. “Com’on. Simmons is setting it up.” Grif sighed as he was pulled into the living room where the girls were playing with Noah and Simmons finishing setting up the webcam on the PlayStation.

Grif raised an eyebrow. “What exactly is your plan?” Wash smiled, nudging his arm. “Just trust me.” Grif sighed. “Ok.”

A few minutes later Simmons sighed, staring and putting the game disk in. “Ok. I think it’s set up. Grif, wanna test it?” Grif walked over. “What am I testing?”

On the big TV screen the logo JUST DANCE came on and instructions to start the game. Grif looked between the TV and Wash. Wash smiled as he walked over. “I figure this won’t feel like exercising since it’s a game. Plus you can have the kids join. Family time and such.”

Grif let it sink in before smiling. “Dude. That is the most thoughtful I think anyone has been with me.” He hugged Wash tightly and Wash smiled, hugging back. “Just be healthy. I can start one of those smoothies and see how you like it.” Grif nodded. “Go for it. I’m gonna take this game for a spin.”

Gavin laughed. “But you cant dance.” Grif gave him a look. “Wanna test that?” Gavin stood from the couch. “Yeah!”

Simmons chuckled, watching them as he stood back, going to the couch. Tucker joined, watching Grif make a fool of himself in the best way. Getting through a song before letting Gavin look ridiculous dancing.

Wash came out with a blue smoothie, handing it to Grif. “Here’s a blueberry, mango and spinach smoothie.” Grif gave a look before trying it and eyes lighting up. “Oh my god. This is actually really good.”

Wash grinned. “Good. Then eating healthy won’t be too hard.” “Send me some of these recipes?” “Already printed out and on your counter along with some snack foods that are safe and healthy. I made guacamole.” Grif nodded. “It’s made from avocados right?” “Yeah. They make a really good dip, trust me.” Grif gave a smile. “I mean, you’re already shooting this out of the park, color me impressed, I’ll try the damn avocado dip.”

Grif sat down as it was Tucker’s turn (Which Makenzie forced him into) to dance, following along to the actions on the screen as wash walked in with two bowls of chips and the dip.

He laughed as she sat down, placing the bowls on the coffee table. “I didn’t know you’d be dancing babe.”

“Makenzies fault!” Tucker shouted as he danced and looked ridiculous. Makenzie just grinned with a shrug. “What? Everyone else was getting turns.”

Wash sighed, turning to Grif. “Alright. Here you go.” Grif looked skeptical at the dip. It as green and mushy an had tomatoes in it but Wash has had brilliant ideas today so he’s willing to try. He took a chip and dipped it and ate it carefully before nearly moaning. “Oh my god. This is the best dip I’ve ever had.” “I told you! I can send you the recipe. And it’s probably the healthiest Dip.” “That’s just a bonus.”

Grif sighed, watching the family moment around him, seeing Tucker almost fail at the dance movies, his kids laughing, Noah on Simmons lap, chewing on a teething ring. “Dude…thanks, for not giving up on me. I know I can be difficult.” Wash smiled softly. “You guys never gave up on me, of course I wasn’t going to give up on you. You’re my best friend, I want you alive and well to see your kids off to college.” Grif smiled weakly. “Thanks.” 


End file.
